


After Glow (And Glow, And Glow)

by copperbadge



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Afterglow, Group Sex, Multi, Orgy, Pillow Talk, Team Bonding, happytonystark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is going to be a grownup about the orgy everyone just had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Glow (And Glow, And Glow)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [After Glow (And Glow, And Glow)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546799) by [fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017), [littledoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor)



> I saw a post whizz by on my tumblr dash about a Happy Tony Stark fest and while I am crap at formal fests, I thought “Happy Tony Stark” and immediately thought “post-orgy naptime” so here, have this. (The master post for the Happy Tony Stark Project is [here.](http://colonelrogers.tumblr.com/post/99084561681/this-post-contains-a-huge-list-of-everyone-that))

"How did this happen?" Natasha wonders aloud, and Tony rouses from sleep just enough to lift his head and lean back so he can see her.

She’s sitting in a nest of pillows and blankets just beyond Bruce, who is totally unconscious and probably will be until long after everyone else has woken. Clint’s head is in her lap, and Pepper is curled around her hips.

Lifting his head and leaning back means Tony is using Steve, the Immovable Lump, for leverage, but that’s all right; Steve smells nice and nuzzles unconsciously closer.

"It’s probably my fault," he says. Natasha rolls her eyes.

"You don’t want blame, you want credit," she points out.

"Well, yes, I generally do when I get this many beautiful people to have sex with me," Tony answers.

"Why are you talking?" Sam demands from behind Steve.

"She started it," Tony says.

"Why did you start him talking?" Sam asks Natasha. "Again?"

Tony huffs, but he gets up out of the comfortable huddle he’d made out of Steve, Bruce, and parts of Thor, who is pillowed on the stomach of a septugenarian assassin because of course he is. Tony crawls across to drape himself against Natasha so they can talk quietly.

"Hi," he says, biting gently on her neck. "Are you freaking out?"

"I don’t freak out."

"Nonsense, everyone freaks out."

She tosses her hair over her shoulder, away from his face. “I’m just curious. People interest me, objectively. How do nine people wind up in one bed?”

"Well, it starts with me building a very large bed in anticipation of this potential event," Tony murmurs. "The rest is chemistry and isolation."

"That sounds sad."

"It does, but, it’s not. It’s just everyone taking comfort with someone who understands, which turns out to be eight other people."

"Still sad."

"Maybe, but look, I just woke up in a heap with one of my best friends and Captain America, and you’re still cuddling my girlfriend, and even Crankypants One-Arm looks not-miserable. Everyone likes everyone else and everyone, and this is the important part, likes ME."

She raises one hand and scratches her nails over his scalp. “Narcissist.”

"Fair."

"Is this going to be okay?" she asks, and for a minute she looks exactly as young as she is. Tony remembers that he is, in fact, old enough to be her father. Which is creepy, but either way, he has a responsibility to be together and adult and give an impression of competence.

"It’ll be fine," he says, kissing her cheek. "Don’t worry. You know me. If it isn’t fine, I’ll trick everyone into being fine with it eventually."

"We’re lucky you’re not a supervillain," Pepper says sleepily.

"Hello, delight," Tony replies, bending behind Natasha to kiss Pepper’s hip. "Want me to move?"

"Yes. Your butt is in my face and Steve looks cold, go hug him," she says, and Tony glances over to see Steve watching them all with those big, sad blue eyes he’s got. Sam is asleep all over him and Bucky Barnes has his knees cradling Steve’s head but he does, still, have whole stretches of lovely skin not being hugged by anyone. He clambers back over Bruce, grabs a blanket, and pulls Steve’s face into the crook of his neck, lying down again with the blanket like a tent over their heads.

"You are such kids," he says affectionately. Steve grips onto his waist with both hands. "This is awesome, stop being weird and insecure, that’s my job."

"Since when are you the boss of me?" Steve asks, but Tony can feel him smiling.

"In this bed I am the boss of everyone," Tony replies. Steve relaxes a little. Maybe he was just waiting to be told he’s not boss.

Tony listens to Pepper whispering to Natasha and Clint, probably being all kinds of reassuring, and feels Steve relax further, slowly. Bruce is snoring lightly behind him, Sam is harmonizing with him from behind Steve, and Thor is like a heating pad under Tony’s shoulder and on top of most of Bucky. Tony has had at least two orgasms and caused at least five in the past few hours, and he has officially Been The Grownup, and now he gets to have a nap. So life could be worse, and it would actually be difficult for life to be better.

He closes his eyes, huffs a happy sigh, cuddles down in the blanket, and dozes off.


End file.
